


soul food

by rories



Series: sifki week 2018 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sif eats like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: Food is the ingredient that binds us together.Loki stands straight quickly, ignoring his brother’s greeting.  “It’s you!” he says, pointing to Sif and exclaiming in an accusatory tone.  “You’re the reason my mouth always tastes like a day old party!”Sif stares at him in surprise, pork rind halfway to her mouth.  “Uhhh…”  She looks between her snack and Loki and back again, before realization sets in.  “Oh!” she exclaims, dropping the rind back into the bag.  “You’re the reason I always feel like I’m at high tea!”





	soul food

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuum. Blame [murder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur)???? I called for prompts and she gave me "You get a slight taste of whatever your soulmate is consuming and good lord your soulmate eats some weird food combinations" and this came out.

It’s a Sunday when it first happens and Loki should be studying, but in reality, he’s distracting himself with Bob Ross videos and popping grapes into his mouth by the handful. He’d gotten a good batch this time, full of sweet flavor and juices. Which is why, when he bites into one and gets a mouth full of Cheeto flavor, he immediately gags and spits it back out. He reaches for his tea, but when he takes a drink, it tastes like Red Bull. He swears loudly, setting the cup down with a loud clink and coughing harshly at the flavor. 

When he finally can breathe clearly again, Loki swallows hard to get rid of the taste, relieved when there is nothing left. He glares at the pile of grapes and hesitantly grabs another one, biting into it reluctantly and breathing a sigh of relief when it’s nothing but grape. He takes a delicate sip of his tea and is greeted by green tea and honey. 

Giving one last glare at his snacks and then chalking it up to a bad grape, Loki hits the space bar on on his laptop and turns back to Bob Ross. 

*****

It happens again in the middle of class. He’s having a discussion with another student when he stops, smacks his lips together, and makes a face. “Sorry,” he says, still running his tongue over the inside of his mouth. His mouth tastes like anchovies and pizza sauce and Big Red. It’s honestly one of the worst things that he’s ever tasted. “What the hell?” he whispers, reaching for his bag and the water bottle he keeps there. He wants to gag, but he’s much too dignified for that, so he just takes a large gulp of water and swishes it around his mouth, and by the time he swallows, the tastes are gone.

Loki’s face is red when he finally gives his attention back to his class partner. He apologizes again, tries to regain his dignity, and carries on with the conversation. 

*****

These random episodes happen a few more times throughout the months. Loki wakes one morning with the taste of stale beer and corn chips in his mouth and spends five minutes brushing his teeth. The cloyingly sweet flavor of some kind of fruit snacks hits his palate in the middle of an exam. Extremely buttered popcorn in the middle of the day when Loki is studying in the library. 

That last one is what prompts him to start researching the phenomenon. He starts by looking on medical sites, thinks maybe there’s some sort of physical reason for the random tastes in his mouth. When that wields no results, he starts looking up psychological reasons. It’s in an out of date book on a bottom shelf that he finds a brief mention of the phenomenon and drops the book in surprise, walking quickly out of the library. 

*****

_Some subjects have been known to share senses. Subjects 67 and 92 have a 96% success rate of matching scents. Subjects 34 and 75 have an 89% success rate of matching visuals. We have no known successes regarding matching palates._

*****

Loki spends the weekend ignoring everything around him, but he can’t ignore when the taste of pork rinds floods his mouth. Whoever his “soulmate” (and he uses that term loosely cause he cannot, will not, entertain the idea) is has horrid taste in food. 

He heads to the kitchen of his apartment, a goal in mind to grab something that will remove the overwhelming flavor in his mouth. He’s digging in the fridge when the door opens and he looks up to find his brother. 

Thor yells Loki’s name enthusiastically as he moves through the door, followed by Sif. Sif, who Loki has been ignoring for months, ever since he realized he was ass over ankles in love with her. Sif, with her beautiful hair and eyes that seem to see everything. Sif, with a figure that makes men fall at her feet. Sif, who is currently stuffing a pork rind into her face. 

Loki stands straight quickly, ignoring his brother’s greeting. “It’s you!” he says, pointing to Sif and exclaiming in an accusatory tone. “You’re the reason my mouth always tastes like a day old party!” 

Sif stares at him in surprise, pork rind halfway to her mouth. “Uhhh…” She looks between her snack and Loki and back again, before realization sets in. “Oh!” she exclaims, dropping the rind back into the bag. “You’re the reason I always feel like I’m at high tea!” 

From his periphery, Loki can see Thor looking back and forth between the two of them, smiling slightly but not aware of what’s going on. 

“You eat like a frat boy!”

“Well, you eat like a Jane Austen novel!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” 

Loki throws his hands up and realizes he’s moved into Sif’s space. Sif, never one to back down, has moved to stand up straighter. In the end, they are only inches apart and breathing hard. 

“None of this makes any sense,” he continues, softer now. His eyes travel over Sif’s face and he breathes out harshly through his nose. 

Sif stares at him a moment before letting a smile crawl across her face. “Your face doesn’t make any sense,” she says and then she kisses him. 

He has a retort on his tongue, but then his brain kicks back in and he realizes she has her mouth pressed to his. Her lips are soft and smooth and warm and everything he dreamed of. Loki wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, kissing her deeper and letting her tongue slip into his mouth. 

He thinks she should taste like pork rinds. Or like the Monster she no doubt chugged on the walk over. But instead, she tastes sweet, like cherries and vanilla. It’s something he could get addicted to. 

Finally, she pulls away from him with a gasp and he realizes one of her hands is buried in his hair and it doesn’t let him get very far. She’s smiling again and he knows he’s got a matching lovestruck expression on his own face. “You taste like chocolate and cinnamon,” she whispers and then pulls him in for another kiss. 

They ignore Thor’s scoff and the echoing slam of his bedroom door down the hall in favor of learning more of each other’s tastes.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And they lived happily ever after????? I've forgotten how to end things lol.


End file.
